Ascertaining the intended use or contents of a file has been a difficult problem for the computer operator to solve. Previously the operator has had only two ways in which to make this determination. The easiest and fastest means available has been to assign a descriptive name to the file. This technique has presented the operator with several difficulties. Among these difficulties is the fact that on some systems file names may be limited to only 8 characters with a three character extension. Other, more flexible systems now permit up to 255 characters. If an operator does not use a file often, it is easy to forget the connection between the file's name and the file's content or intended use, especially in systems having the lessor number of characters available for naming a file. However, even with 255 characters available, relying on the name of a file as the only means by which one can determine content is dependent upon how well the file was named in the first place. If the naming was done poorly or if the content of the file changes, the only recourse which the operator has is to rename the file. Other drawbacks to using a long file name as a memory aid include the effort required and the lack of reliably encountered when entering the file's name.
Another option available to the computer operator is to launch an application capable of interpreting the format of the file he wishes to use or view. This solution consumes both time and resources. The operator has to wait for the application to load and run before he can view the file. It is also possible for the operator to launch the wrong application. And thus, he may have to close that application and launch another, before he is able to determine the contents of that particular file. Of course, if the file itself is executable, it could be executed in an effort to determine what it contains.
Thus, there is a great need for a fast, convenient, and reliable technique for determining the contents or intended use of a file without depending upon the name of the file and without depending upon launching an application capable of reading the file.